


(Cover) In My Dark Times by brittany4824

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: LOGAN:When his mother goes missing, he finds himself seeking the help of the pretty, little blonde he had sworn off years ago. She was the last person he ever wanted to see again, yet here she is in his town once again. But as they begin searching for his mother, their lives get intertwined once again... and he's finding it harder to remember why he wanted her gone in the first place.VERONICA:She was forced to leave her father and live a new life across the country. But now he needs her help... the one who has tried to ruin her life from day one. She doesn't want to help, but with her father's job on the line, she has no choice but to accept the offer from the boy who had broken her heart years before. Each day they spend next to each other, searching for his mother, she tries to guard her heart, but there's something different about him... something as alluring as she fears dangerous.





	(Cover) In My Dark Times by brittany4824

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In My Dark Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096451) by [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44945740891/in/dateposted/)


End file.
